HighschoolDxD: Asterism Relics
by KentaTheWriter
Summary: Shinji Itou goes on a quest to find other Asterism relic hosts in order to make his own team. Meanwhile, a rising power starts to endanger the world itself. How will Shinji overwhelm this power?
1. Chappter 1: New Start

Chapter 1 : New Start

"It looks like I am here!" a brown haired teen said holding his luggage in his hand and walking out of the airport. He was slim but well built. He had green eyes. He wore a plain white T-shirt, a pair of jeans and had a wing pendant around his neck. His name is Shinji Itou. He is a 16 years old and from now he will attend in Kuoh. Shinji streched his arms from exhaustion. Even though it was a short trip, it still was tiring. And now he was waiting for the taxi he called.

"Kuoh sure seems interesting, more than my hometown" he said while holding his pendant. 'I am not here for sightseeing though. I do have a mission: To find the other hosts of the relics and to build my team' he thought as he was watching the clouds. He wasn't a normal boy. He was chosen by the stars as a host for the Asterism. The church told him so. They said that he would be involved in it whether he liked it or not, since it was not their decision to make, but the relic's. He sighed. 'They told me that I should leave now that it's Autumn in order to activate the Asterism relic' he thought as he just noticed his taxi passing him and leaving. "WHAT?! OH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he shouted as he sighed again. "I should really stop daydreaming or else in the end I am going to die"

Saying that he started to walk on his own. He took out his phone and put on the GPS in order to see where his house was. He wpuld live at a house close at his school. Specifically, it would be walking distance. The church also told him that they would pay for all the expences, like the rent, the school and everything else, since he was there for a job.

After some time, he found his house. He opened the door. It was a simple house, not anything grand or luxurious and that was for the best. Shinji didn't like quantity and would always prefer little things. He then went to where his was and put his luggage on the floor. As he was opening it, he found a picture of his family.

"It'd be nice to see you again after this" he said placing the picture on the stand. The picture showed his father, a brown haired man in his early fourties, his mother, a blond haired woman in her late thirties and his little sister, a 14 year-old brown haired girl with green eyes. He loved his family very much, but he had to do his duty.

When he arranged his things in the place, he went out to see the town. "! I forgot!! I should tell the principal that I arrived!!! I AM SO STUPID!!!!" he shouted as he really wanted to bang his head in the wall. He then changed his direction towards the school, hoping it would not have ended. But he was unlucky, because when he arrived the gates closed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted, as he grabbed the fence."Why does this always happens to me!!!" he said as he sighed in frustration. "I should at least go and tell the church I have arrived. Besides, I can always go tomorrow, right?" he said defeated by his forgetful nature.

He then headed to the church. It looked in a really bad condition. Shinji looked around. "It looks like a battle happened in here" he mumbled as he saw the destroyed seats, the broken glass and, generally everything. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked as he wandered around. Then, a bullet sound was heard. And blood was shed. It was Shinji's blood. He was shot in the arm by a heretic. His hands were trembling with a look of terror painted around his face. "Get out of here demon! You're here to kill me aren't you?! he said, looking psychologically scarred. "Hey, it's okay! I am not a demon. I am from the church like you!" Shinji said, hissing at his injury. "R-really?" he said still trembling, as he lowered his gun. "Yeah! Just trust me" Shinji said as he smiled. Then the heretic snapped. "AnD HOw dO I KnOW ThAt yOU ArEn't DeCEiVINg mE?! Oh nO!!! I aM TraPpeD! BUt, THeRe iS OnLy OnE SolUtIon!!!" he said as he put his gun on his head. "WAIT! DON'T!!!" Shinji shouted as the heretic pulled the trigger and the loud gunshot was heard. The feel of nausea overwhelmed Shinji as he held his mouth with his hand in order not to puke. The sight was indeed horrific. "I-I-I k-killed s-someone AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" he screamed as he was holding his head. After a few minutes, he calmed down "He needs a proper burial" Shinji said as he searched for a shovel. His eyes were lifeless with tears, as he dragged the heretic outside and buried his corpse and threw the shovel off the cliff. Then, he returned back home and went straight to sleep."I failed myself... I could have saved him!WHY!WHY!WHY!" he said as he cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile

"I feel bad for him..." Issei said as he and everyone in the Occult club returned to the clubroom. "That's how it is in this world, Issei. He should have not that reaction, though" Rias said as she sat down. "What do you mean?" Asia asked as she sat down on the couch. "When you are part of the church, death is commonplace. It is a very strange reaction" Xenovia said explaining the situation that occured in the church. "He didn't smell like someone that was trained under the church" Koneko said as she bit doen some chocolate. "That... is very interesting" Rias said as she went deep in thought

A/n

Okay, first chapter down! I will try to upload as freauent as possible. Please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2: Pegasus' Host

Chapter 2: Pegasus' Host

(I don't own Highschool DXD. I only own my OCs)

The sun shined brightly as a new day commenced. Today was Friday. Today was also the day that Shinji would start school. But, he wasn't feeling good due to yesterday's incident. After he found the strength to get up, he got ready for school. He washed his face, put some nice clothes and took off. On his way to school, he saw a group of students. In the center was a brown haired boy with brown eyes. Surrounding him were a plethora of girls and a blond haired boy. Well, not plethora, specifically, there were 9 of them. A red haired one with blue eyes, a black haired one with violet eyes, three blond haired ones, one with blue eyes, one with red eyes and one with green eyes, a blue haired one with hazel eyes, two white haired ones, the short with hazel eyes and the tall with green eyes. The tall one wore a buisness suit.There was also an orange haired one with purple eyes. 'Something seems off about them...Nah, it must be due to the lack of sleep' Shinji thought as he stared at the group.

It seemed like half an hour until they arrived at the school. Shinji went inside as he headed to the principal's office. He knocked the door and a voice told him to come in. As he opened the door, he glanced at the principal and a black haired female with violet eyes and glasses. "Wellcome, you must be Itou Shinji! It's a pleasure to meet you" the pincipal said overjoyed as he stood up from his chair and did a handshake with Shinji. "Now, could you please tell me why you didn't come yesterday? I was worried something happened" he said looking at Shinji. For a brief moment, the image of the shot heretic appeared in Shinji's mind, haunting him. But, he was able to brush it away and answered the principal's question. "No, nothing happened sir, I just lost my taxi and when I arrived at the school it had already closed" Shinji answered half-lying to the principal, since he did miss the school in order to register himself and something did happen.

"Well, anyways, miss Stiri, could you please acompany mister Itou in his class?" the principal said as he shifted his gaze at the black haired girl with violet eyes. "Of course, sir...Please follow me Itou" she said as she walked out of the room and I followed. As we were walkind down the hallway, she told me that the teacher would assign someone to give me a tour around the campus. After a few seconds of walking, we reached our destination. Class 1-b. I gulped. I was actually kinda scared. In my old school, bous would pick on me and girls would gossip about me because of my shyness and introvert nature. Although I have grown out of it, it still exists. I have to man up. What's the worst that could go wrong, right? I then knocked the door and the teacher came out. "Ah, you must be Itou Shinji, please come in and introduce yourself" he said with a smile. "Okay" I said entering the classroom with the teacher as he coughed to attract everyone's attention. "Okay class, today we have a new student joining us" the teacher said as he showed me to the class. Let's get this over with... "Good morning. My name is Shinji Itou. I'm pleased to meet all of you" I said with a hint of indifference. "Alright, Shinji, you can sit behind Phenex Ravel and also, Miss Phenex, could you blease give Shinji a tour" he said as the girl named Ravel raised her hand answered positively and raised her handto indicate her location. I then stared at her.She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She looked so beautiful that I started to blush. I walked towards my seat. I overheard some girls saying that I am cute, but I didn't really care. I was engrossed at the person in front of me. Ravel Phenex. Something felt wrong, but i didn't really care about it, so I concetrated to the lesson. After the lesson ended, it was time for Ravel to give a tour. 'I have to find a way to activate my Relic.' i thought as I started to daydream. "Hey, Hey,...HEY! Can you hear me?" said a voice that sounded familiar. As I turned around to see Ravel with an annoyed look. " I have to give you a tour, right?" she said as she stared at me. "I am very sorry" I said as I quickly got up. I was a bit taller than her. "Alright, let's go!" she said as I followed her. We went through the whole campus and i was actually surprised with how much the school has to offer. Ravel and I talked for a bit as we were walking around. After our tour, we returned to our class and the lesson continued normally.

As school ended, I started heading out when Ravel stopped me. " Hey,...U-um, w-would you like t-t-to exchange e-email adresses?" she said while becoming really red. "B-but, why? w-we have only just m-met" I said my face red as well. "W-w-well, when we t-talked, I f-found you kind of interesting" she said as I gasped. "T-thank y-you!...Let's do it then!" I said as we exchanged our emails. Then the same team of students I saw this morning. As soon as Ravel saw them, she told me: " Well, I'll see you tomorrow...Shinji " she muttered as she ran towards her friends. I stood motioneless. After some minutes passed, I snapped out of it. I then started to walk towards my house. When I opened the door, I headed to my room. 'Wait a minute...Didn't the church give me a bag that is really necessary' I thought as I opened my suitcase and I found it. It had instructions, a knife, a braclet, a necklace and a letter 'Dear Shinji, we had had some things prepared for your journey. there are instruction for the summoning, a bracelet and a necklace, which will serve as your transformation gear. We also did some research and we found that an Asterism user has been discovered. If you find them, give them the necklace. If you are wondering how you will know, once you obtain your Relic, you will be able to detect them. Sincerely, The Church.' I read the letter and saw the instructions. "I guess I have to get to work and I wish I wouldn't, but it's not my choice" I said as I packed my bag with the stuff the church gave me and went out. In the instructions, it said that i should make a magic circle and fill it with blood. Then, I would recite a chant. Then I headed out to the park. I drew the magic circle shown in the instructions and then I cut myhand and poured the blood in the circle as it glowed red. "Alright, let's see..." I muttered as I flipped the pages and found the page with the chant.

"Heed my words, o beast of the stars and obey my command

Please awaken from your deep sleep and fulfil your role

I promise to be the star in the dark sky that will guide the lost and help them to find their way

We shall fight as one against the world in order to fulfil the goal of balance

O great beast of the stars, transform yourself in the Relic of Asterisms and lend me your power!"

As I finished my chant, the circle was glowind red and a pillar of light shined from the sky. I covered my eyes as the light died out. I then saw it. A pegasus manifested from the circle as it started to speak "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME!" Its voice was deep and indimitading. "YES!"I said confidently. "Very well, I shall now return to my Relic" it said as it found the bracelet on my hand and made it glowing as the pegasus disappered and a burst of light shined through the bracelet. "Now, we are connected" the pegasus said."Alright, let's go home!" I said as I returned home. "So what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Pegasus" it answered. "You don't say?" I said as I laughed nervously. I then opened the door and went inside my house. I bandaged my hand and went to sleep.

Meanwhile

"It seems someone has summoned a Relic, huh?" a shadow said as it examined the circle. "And it looks like it's Pegasus" it said as another voice was heard. "Tsk! Pegasus, huh?" the voice was deep but gentle as well. "What is it, Pavo? Should we be worried" the shadow said as it adressed the one named Pavo."Pegasus isn't a normal Asterism Relic" "What do you mean?" "You'll see!" Pavo said as the shadow

A/n

I finished the second chapter! Yay...I am going to change my style of writing on dialogues from the next chapter, because it is tiring. Feedback is always appreciated.

Later!


	3. Chapter :Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

(I don't own Highschool DXD. I only own my OCs)

Today is Saturday, which means that Shinji doesn't have school. Shinji woke up , ate his breakfast and went out to memorize the paths. He headed towards the commercial area. There was a plethora of stores ranging from manga stores to restaurants and many others. Shinji was amazed by the number of stores. He went into some convience stores to get groceries. Then, he returned home. He headed towards the fridge to put the groceries inside and then went to the couch and sat on it. Then, Pegasus started to talk to Shinji:

Pegasus: "I do not recall knowing your name. Could you tell what it is!"

Shinji: "It's Shinji."

Pegasus: "That's the perfect name for a warrior! Shinji...Shinji...yes that's a name that can be remembered in the hall of fame!"

Shinji:"You reall think so?"

Pegasus: "But of course! However, let's change subject! I would like to learn more about this world!"

Shinji: "Well, what do you want to learn?"

Pegasus: "What I would like to know is about what happened at the Great War"

Shinji: "You mean World War I ?"

Pegasus: "What is that ? I am talking about the war of the three factions!"

Shinji: "What three factions? I don't know which war you are refering to!"

Pegasus: "What? I am refering to the war between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels!"

Shinji: "What? Are you serious? They didn't tell me anything at the Church! I thought that only Relic hosts existed!"

Pegasus: "Well, I am serious! A war occured, but I don't know what happened, because I was sealed by my first host"

Shinji: "I don't understand. How could Devils exist?"

Pegasus: "Like how you can exist. Now, I would like to tell you something."

Shinji: "Shoot."

Pegasus: "I would like to inform you that we shall start our training tomorrow!"

Shinji : "Wait a minute! How can you say that when I haven't even understood what's going on?!"

Pegasus: "I will explain everything to you tomorrow. In the meantime, let's..."

Shinji: "Let's what?"

Pegasus: "Nothing..."

After eating lunch, he did his homework and got out. It was evening. The town looked beaitiful in the evening, especially with the lights.

Shinji was walking towards the park where he summoned Pegasus. He had of course covered the evidence of what he had done, so there was no problem. After awhile, he sat down on a bench, as people were leaving. When everyone left, Shinji noticed a strange silence. Suddenly, four mysterious people appeared from their hiding place. There were two men and two women. One man had blonde hair as well as one of the women. The other man had black hair and the other woman had pink hair. There was one thing they all had in common. They all had black wings. They started walking towards Shinji.

Blonde fallen angels (malefemle): "It seems we finally found you, Pegasus."

ShinjiPegasus:...

Blonde fallen angels (malefemle): Stop ignoring us, you little shit!!! You killed our subordinate, so it's time for you to pay!

After hearing that, Shinji remembered the horrifying sight of the heretic killing himself. Returning to reality, he puked. He couldn't handle it.

Blonde fallen angels (malefemle): "What a disgusting pig, puking in front of us!"

Black haired fallen angel:"Don't underestimate your opponent! He has an Asterism relic after all!"

Pink haired fallen angel:"Don't listen to those weirdos. How about you come with me? The only thing you have to do is obey me!"

Pegasus:'Shinji...'

Shinji then got up and stood against the fallen angels. He was scared, but he had to keep his ground.

Shinji: "Before you do anything, I have a question; Could you tell me your names?"

Blonde haired fallen angels (malefemale): "Well, if you insist...

Then they introduced themselves, while doing poses. Shinji was a bit weirded out. He hadn't seen something so weird before.

All fallen angels:"AND WE ARE...THE ELITE SQUADRON!!! NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR EXECUTION!

Pegasus:"I am sorry Shinji, but I guess we're going to start the lesson earlier!"

Shinji:"Okay...WAIT WHAT?!I AM NOT READY!!!!

Pegasus:"Repeat after me..."

Shinji: "Right!"

ShinjiPegasus:"BEAST OF THE STARS BALANCE BREAKER"

A blinding light shot upwards, making the sky clear. Then, the Asterism of Pegasus was revealed. The light died out and revealed a fully armored Shinji. (You can imagine Saint Seiya like armor, but without the helmet)

All fallen angels: "What is this?"

Shinji:"So, what's the first lesson?"

Pegasus:"Dodge that spear."

Shinji: "Huh? What spear? OH SH-"

He had barely dodged the spear thrown by one of the fallen angels. He then took a defensive stance. The blonde female fallen angel dashed at him. He barely dodged that one as well, resulting in a small wound.

Shinji:"Damn."

Dan (Blonde male fallen angel): Splendid work, Danielle!"

Shadow (Black haired fallen angel):"That should slow him down. Aiko! He is all yours!"

Aiko started walking slowly with lust in her eyes. Shinji was shocked. He didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Shinji:"Any ideas?"

Pegasus:"I am thinking!"

Aiko then took out a whip.

Shinji:"THINK FASTER! SHE'S APPROACHING US"

Pegasus:"I've got it! Here's the plan..."

Shinji:"Got it!"

Aiko:"So, are you ready for some fun? Because I AM! And the best part is that there is no escape!"

PegasusShinji:"THINK AGAIN!!!"

Then, silver wings sprouted out of Shinji's back and started to fly.

ShadowDanDanielle:"He is headed towards the church!?"

Aiko:"This is so much fun!"

The fallen angels headed towards the church. They were ready with their spears. But, they couldn't find him.

They were getting really agitated

DanDanielle:"He's mocking us!"

Aiko:"That naughty boy!"

Shadow:"He must be here! Searh everywhere!"

Shinji:"I AM RIGHT HERE!"

They then glanced at what they thought was Shinji because of the darkness that was around him. He remained still, in a pridful manner.

DanDanielleAiko:"THIS IS THE END!!!"

The three threw their spears at Shinji. But he didn't let out a cries of pain. Confused, they approached the figure. Then, they saw that it was just a dummy. Furious, they destroyed it.

DanDanielle:"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

Shinji:"I TOLD YOU I AM RIGHT HERE!!!"

Shinji had appeared behind them and punched Danielle in the gut coughing blood and leaving her unconscious.

Dan:"DANIELLE!!! YOU BAS-"

Dan was interrupted by Shinji kicking him in his face. Aiko then tried whipping him, but he caught the whip with his arm, pulled her close to him and punched her in the face. Shadow, now panicked, tried to throw his spear to Shinji, but he was cut by something. He fell to the ground and died. Shinji tried to understand who had cut Shadow. Suddenly, a figure landed pn the ground. It was a tall man with blue hair and green eyes. He wore the same kind of armor as Shinji but it was green and had a feather like cape.

Shinji:"Who are you?"

???:"Who I am does not matter to you in the slightest. The only thing you should know is that I, the host of the Peacock Asterism, will defeat you!"

Shinji was shocked and surprised as well. He had found another Asterism host. But, what followed made him furious. The man was killing the other fallen angels with a type of fan. Shinji's plan never involved killing the fallen angels, just beating them up.

Shinji:"Hey! You! Why are you killing them?"

???:"I don't really answer to the weak. So if you kindly shut up, it would make my day easier!"

Shinji:"What? I am not weak!!!"

Shinji roared as he tried to punch the man.

???:"Yes, you are!"

The man roared as well, dodging Shinji's attack and counterattacking wiith a neck chop. The man left as Shinji's body remained on the ground.

Meanwhile

Ravel had followed the fallen angels and Shinji and saw everything that had happened. She was really amazed. She then returned to the Occult Research club. Then, she told everyone everything that went down. And surely everyone was surprised.

Timeskip

Shinji returned to his house, bruised. He tended to his wounds and tried to ask Pegasus who he was. However, Pegasus didn't know who that man was and told him that he would tell him tomorrow, after he had assessed the situation.

(Well, that was the third chapter. The next chapter will be a bit shorter, because it's just a transition. Leave feadback, it is always apreacated and see ya!)

-KentaTheWriter


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training (Transition Chapter)

(I don't own HighschoolDxD, only the OCs)

It's Sunday and Shinji woke up early and wore some light clothes. Today he was going to be training in order to get stronger. He had a clear goal. To defeat the host of the Peacock. He went out and headed to the forest where he had summoned Pegasus.

Pegasus:"So, let's start with the basics."

Shinji:"Right!"

Pegasus:" Firstly, you have to be able to activate and deactivate your Balance Breaker without much help from me. Now, in order to do that, you have to be focused!"

Shinji:"Okay!"

After many times, Shinji was able to only deactivate his balance breaker, but activate it with difficulty.

Shinji:"I have a question for you, Pegasus! How was that guy able to use weapons? Can't we summon any weapons?"

Pegasus:" Well, the thing is that I can't really summon weapons. In fact, I am not the only one. However, that is not all that there is to in battle. Every relic has its strengths and weaknesses. For example, I am a relic that specializes in speed strength annd defense. The Peacock specializes in speed and in ranged weapons. There is though one relic that is quite particular..."

Shinji:"Which is it?"

Pegasus:" The Dragon. It specializes in speed, explosive strength and magic. It is really dangerous!"

Shinji:"Well, I guess I have to train harder, huh?"

Pegasus:" Shinji, this is not a joke! If the Dragon falls into the wrong hands, it could mean complete destruction!"

Meanwhile in a village in China

There were soldiers everywhere. But for what reason would there be so many of hem. They fired at a small home. The soldiers seemed relieved. The home was destroyed, but from the smoke, a man appeared. He was tall, had black hair and red eyes that shined.

???:"Well, that was rude...Anyways, I suppose you are here to arrest me. Well, what are you waiting for?"

The soldiers were terified at the sight. Then, their sergeant appeared. He was tall, had short messy black hair, a brown eye and ore an eyepatch. He had a sword and gun with him. He was wearing a sergeant uniform too. He bravely put the metal cuffs on the man and told him to move. He obliged. When they arrived at their destination, they opened the gate of the palace

Sergeant:"We have arrived, my lord! And we have brought him to you!"

Lord:"Excellent, Excellent! Do you see now what real power is, Long?"

Long:"Yes, I see my lord! I see what true deception is!"

Sergeant:"Shut up, Long! How dare you speak such words to our lord!"

Long:"Well, I really don't want to break your heart Sergeant, but, have you heard the rumours?"

Sergeant:"What kind of rumours?"

Lord:"Sergeant, shut that liar up immediately!"

Long:"You know, the rumours that say that your precious Lord had been having sex with your wife, while you were out fighting!"

Sergeant:"Is this true?"

Lord:"Don't listen to that mongrel!?"

Long:"How do you feel, Sergeant? BEING CHEATED ON? THAT THE ONE THAT'S BEEN FUCKING YOUR WIFE IS THE SAME MAN THAT YOU TRUSTED YOUR LIFE WITH? Well, it doesn't really matter, because this is your end."

Long:"BEAST OF THE STARS BALANCE BREAKER

As he was saying that, a surge of energy birst through the palace. Long was seen in a dragon theme armor with a tail and wings. The armor was black and red.

Lord:"Please!Please! I WILL PAY YOU ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!"

LongSergeant:"What you did can never be REPAID!!!"

The Sergeant dashed at his lord and killed him by plunging his sword into his stomach

Long:"Bravo! You showed him!"

Sergeant:"It's you turn now!

The Sergeant then dashed at Long and tried to slash him, but Long caught his sword.

Long:"Hold that thought, Sergeant. I have a proposition! Wanna join me?"

Sergeant:"Why would I? You would betray as well, wouldn't you?"

Long:"Tell me, Sergeant. What did you desire most in life?

Sergeant:"To be with my wife and serve my lord!"

Long:"Now that your lord is gone, what will you do?"

The Sergeant's eye widened. He didn't know what to do. He was filled with revenge.

Long:"Pledge your loyalty to me and I promise to you that you shall live a life full of happiness with your wife! I am not like him, don't worry, a king has to be in the frontlines in order for his subordinates to follow!"

Sergeant:"...I shall follow you, my Lord."

Long:"W-what about your wife?"

Sergeant:"I do not longer care about my wife. Lord, tell me what is your goal

Long:"My goal is to rule all"

Suddenly, a soldier shot at Long. He had a terrified look as he shot with his gun multiple times

Soldier:"Y-you bastards!!! You killed our lord! We'll never forgive you!!!"

Then all the soldiers attacked the both of them.

Sergeant:"Should I dispose of them, my lord?

Long:"No. I shall take care of this!"

Long then killed everyone and destroyed the palace. Then, they left.

Long:"Sergeant, what is your name?"

Sergeant:"My name is Yong Wang.

Long:"Interesting! Here, Yong Wang, this is for you!"

Yong:"What is this, my lord?"

Long:"This is true power!"

It was a pair of arm gaunlets. Yong was surprised that his lord would give him such a precious relic.

Long:"Now, think about your wife and say: Beast of the stars balance breaker"

Memories of Yong and his wife passed through his mind. All the happy times. But, he knew that he could not return back there. He couldn't believe that the man he put all his trust into would repay him in such a manner. He even lost his goddamn eye for that scum. He had a new master, one that would fight beside him, one that gave him the same power he had.

Yong:"BEAST OF THE STARS BALANCE BREAKER!!!"

Yong roared and he was equiped with light golden armor, lion skin cape and an arsenal of weapons.

Yong:"What is this, my lord?"

Long:"This is an Asterism relic

(Chapter 4 done! I tried doing a small chapter but it reached 1k words, lol.Double upload also! I am working on chapter 5. So watch out! See ya!)

-KentaTheWriter


End file.
